Problem: Solve for $z$ : $-6z = 72$ $z =\,$
Answer: Divide both sides by $-6$ : ${\dfrac{\color{black}{-6z}}{-6}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{72}}{-6}} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the quotient is positive. When the signs are different, the quotient is negative. $\dfrac{\cancel{-6}z}{\cancel{-6}} = -12$ $z = -12$